Boot Camp
by Lei's fan
Summary: This is about Lei Wulong being the camp instructor for both Tekken charaters and bionicle crewTekkenBionicle crossoverrated K for mild language
1. Chapter 1 Oops Sorry Sergant Wulong

Chapter 2 OOPS! SORRY SERGANT WULONG

There it was a very long line of charaters from Tekken game series and Bionicle.  
Gali:guess what

Tahu:what

Gali:my cabin number is 9

Julia:mine is too

Gali:hey there roomie

Julia:want to go to our room

Gali:yeah sure Gali and Julia walks to cabin #9  
Lewa:you,me,and Gali have the same instructor,Sergant Wulong

Tahu:is he the super cop Lewa:yep,he might teach us how to use mars(gets interuptted by Galecia)  
Galecia:Lei Wulong is my insructor big fan girl screamHe might sign my GMM with his name on it

Lewa:as i wa(gets interuptted again by Galecia)Galecia and Sergant Wulong walks holding hands  
Galecia:so i've herd that your "live-in" girlfriend dumped you,so i want to be yours

Serg.Wulong:ehhhh i am 47 you know that,right

Galecia:yes but can we go on a date tonight

Serg.Wulong:ehhhhhh yes

Galecia:but first do you mind signing my car

Serg.Wulong:ehhhhhhh yes the couple walks to where Tahu and Lewa are  
Galecia:i want you to meet uncle Lewa and Tahu

Lewa:nice to meet you,sir Sarg.Wulong:hi

Tahu:nice to meet you Tahu accidently burns Sergant Wulong  
Serg.Wulong:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh water water water water water (Galecia calls upon Kereriah and cobined powers.first Galecia put a tidal wave on Sarge then Kereriah freezes him)  
Galecia:thanks bro

Kereriah:no problemo

Galecia drags frozen Lei across the concrete paking lot to her car with permenit marker in her hands  
Galecia:here sign on the dash bord

Serg.Wulong:mum mum mummum(no way jose)  
Galecia:i forgot to unfreeze you TO BE CONTIENUED

preview of next capter

Tahu burns Lei's Car  
Sarg.Wulong:what the!you manicac do you know how much my car costed

Tahu:a hundred dollars

(Galecia puts a tidal wave over Lei's car)  
Sarg.Wulong:thanks,but it's purple

Galecia:sorry

Serg.Wulong:TOLET DUTY FOR YOU,PRIVATE TAHU,Galecia please paint my car green again,  
and the rest of you LUNCH BREAK!


	2. Chapter 2 Lei's secret

CHAPTER 3 The Invaision of the quotes

Serg.Wulong:as you all know I will be teaching you all Kung-Fu

Lei:I think I've found my human self faints  
Galecia:Umm Serg.Wulong,I already know Kung-Fu.my boyfriend taught me Lesaiah:MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMCCCC!  
Kereriah:Emc

Tacob:I'm firrrrrreeeeeeeeeeduh

Padie:awwwwwww fudge

Onbonie:Hey that was my quote

Emilie:My sis is a retard

Galecia:awwwww crap

Tahu:HOLY TA-KORO!  
Serg.Wulong:Fwweeeeeeeeeze

Lei:Frrreeeeeeeeeeze

Serg.Wulong:okay know,that's enough quotes for the day

Lesaiah:MMMMMMMMMMMCCC

Serg.Wulong:I mean it

Lesaiah:okie

Serg.Wulong:now let's get to training

Tahu burns Lei's Car  
Serg.Wulong:what the!you manicac do you know how much my car costed

Tahu:a hundred dollars Galecia puts a tidal wave over Lei's car  
Serg.Wulong:thanks,but it's purple

Galecia:sorry

Serg.Wulong:TOLET DUTY FOR YOU,PRIVATE TAHU,Galecia please paint my car green again,  
and the rest of you LUNCH BREAK!  
In the cafeiteriah Jun:I enjoyed camp

Michelle:yeah me too

Julia:mom I want to show you my new friend,Gali Nuva,she is 5

Michelle:how old are you in human years

Gali:40

Michelle:so,did you fall in love with anybody at the camp

Gali:yes Lei Wu  
Lei faints  
Gali:you're sopposed to faint after I say the name fully

Lei:oh

Gali:Lei WuLei faints(ignoring Lei fainting)Wulong

Galecia:mom can we eat some anchivies,sushis,squid brains,and gold fishes

Gali:well okay

Galecia:yay!  
Michelle:how old is she in human years

Gali:15

Chris:prepare for trouble

Onbonie:make it double

Chris:to protect the world from devistaition

Onboinie:to unite all people within our nation

Chris:to anounce the evils of truth and love

Onbonie:to extend our reach to the stars above

Chris:Kazuya

Onbonie:Onbonie

Chris:team E.V.I.L. blasts off at the speed of light

Onbonie:surrender now or prepare to fight

Chris's Kratta:Meep that's right gets back in Chris  
Lei:(reloads his dual wield smg)YAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Onbonie+Chris+his krattta:oh no team E.V.I.L. is blasting of againdisappears into the sky

Serg.Wulong:I said no guns in this camp

Lei:but I am a toa of guns

Serg.Wulong:okay fine but don't let me catch you with guns again,okay

Lei:understood

Serg.Wulong:(smiles an rubs the top of Lei's mask)good

Lei:are you my father or something

Serg.Wulong:yep you're me,a child version of my self in bionicle form

Lei:awsome dudefaints again

TO BE CONTINUED

Will Kazuya join forces with Makisos.  
...or Kill Makisos

Will Lei faint again...

...or not

Find out in the next chapter


End file.
